Where Chaos Reigns
by awesomepsyco
Summary: Barry has been off lately, he's been getting violent for meaningless things, especially around Oliver.Why is this happening?Can the Justice League help him before he does anything drastic? Just to warn you guys,if you couldn't guess this stroy is centered around the Justice League rather than Younge Justice. Warning:violence and language.Some humor dispite generes.Also by amydiddle
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYONE AND THIS STORY ROCKS! (YOUNG JUSTICE'S JUSTICE LEAGUE!) Also by: Amydiddle**

**Chapter 1**

It was time for the weekly Justice league meeting…that Oliver and Black Canary had got into even if they weren't in the original seven. Oliver sped out from the zeta beams only to collide with the ever late, scarlet speedster, Barry Allen. "Hiya Ollie! Why are you late?" Oliver rolled his eyes and continued down towards the meeting room but Barry wouldn't let up, he blocked the stubborn arrow's path and persisted to get information out of him with the phrase; "Come on Ollie! You can tell me anything, I'm your best friend!" Oliver sighed at the speedsters annoying ranting and proceeded to try and move past. "You're not getting away that easily, we're already late anyway, please?" Barry persisted again and Ollie finally gave in.

"I had another fight with Roy." He stated quickly and indifferently. "Where is he now?" the conversation continued calmly for they had gone through it many times before. "I don't know, he walked away angry." The Flash sighed, "Look for him after the meeting; you need to learn to be a better parent before he runs away for good." Oliver's reaction to the comment was a seemingly innocent, a simple, irritated, light punch to the arm. Barry's reaction though was much larger. He roughly punched the blonde archer in one quick, fluid motion. Though the moment passed in a blur, Ollie knew the effects wouldn't and he would surely have a bruise in the morning. _Since when did _Flash _get angry?_

Oliver stumbled back and held his shoulder; he stared at the speedster who seemed as confused as him, "What the Fuck, Barry! Since when can you do that to me!?" The "fastest man alive" simply stared at the man across from him, as if asking the same question. Then, seemingly out of the blue, Barry simply rolled the uneasy feelings off his shoulders and shrugged, replying with a simply stated "I dunno." Then the speedster walked away towards the meeting as if nothing had happened. Ollie stared at Barry before following him, rubbing his now VERY sore shoulder, "Well, next time give a guy a warning, gosh."

The 7 people already around the table stared at the pair expectantly, the demand of an explanation clear in their eyes. When the doors had opened they were met with the not-so-strange site of a slightly dazed speedster and a brooding archer. "You should be used to me coming late by now" Flash stated briefly before taking his seat at the table amongst the other heroes. Their eyes then turned directly to Ollie who, after a moment of consideration, said "I just lost track of the time" before reluctantly sitting next to the blonde speedster.

All through-out Batman's long, boring speech about who-knows-what, Ollie kept glancing warily at the speedster who had, just moments ago, cost him a nasty bruise without even a trace of remorse. The voices around him simply came to him as cloudy mutterings until Batman ended with the words "… does anyone else have a concern they'd like to share?" Ollie thought about any regrets this impulsive decision would bring him, and, after realizing he didn't care, he rose from his seat saying "I have something to say." His words were met with a group sigh and a reluctant "Yes, Oliver?" Oliver cleared his throat, as if about to give a long, confident speech, when he bluntly pointed to Flash and accusingly said "He's crazy!"

"You say that every week Oliver," Superman pointed out with a snicker, "But, Supey! This time I mean it, look at the bruise he gave me this morning!" He lifted his shirt sleeve to reveal a nicely sized bruise forming on his right shoulder, "Roy, defiantly didn't give me this, I know because we didn't have time for a fist fight." There was a short, awkward moment of silence at the end comment before Flash shouted "Why would I do that? I'm not violent!" Ollie turned to him, "Yeah, except if someone takes your food or if I do this," he lightly punched Flash in the face and his arm was grabbed and he was flipped so he landed hard on his back with a thud, very dazed and confused, to the rest of the leagues astonishment…all except Batman. "I was hoping for just a punch, not this." Ollie said with a slightly higher pitched voice showing how much pain he was in, "Flash…interrogation room now." The demand was met with a confused, "Wait, wha-...?" that was interrupted by Batman dragging Flash and Ollie out of the room.

As soon as the trio entered the small interrogation room the first thing that was heard was an aggravated shout that sounded like "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" from a very pissed off GA. Batman sighed at the very unprofessional actions of his teammates "Calm down Oliver. Barry, what happened?" "Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh…" "Wow that was very helpful Bats. Can I go home now?" The Bat inwardly rolled his eyes at the request and gave a blunt "No" in reply. "Why not?" Ollie whined dramatically, accidentally slapping Flash lightly in the process of his exasperated hand gestures. What would inevitably grow into a large bruise was now residing Ollie's face. In other words, Barry slapped him. "Owww, Bruce why are you just standing there?!" "I need to observe his behavior a while longer to be able to detect the reason behind Flash's actions." _But-! He-!_ "Bruce!"

Oliver whined some more before getting a super powerful, bat-glare to shut him up. "I don't understand what is going on at all, what is so wrong with me that I am in here?" Flash gestured to the interrogation room with confusion, "Don't get comfortable, you and Queen will be moved to a test room very soon where we will study your behaviors." Oliver's eyes bulged at the news of being stuck in a room with Barry for who knows how long. "When will we be done?" Batman looked at Ollie cautiously and then gave him the estimation of three to four days, _three to four days too many in my opinion._

"Now before we send you to the test room, is there anything either of you can tell us to help understand what's going on?" Batman looked at both of them questioningly' Ollie answered "Yeah. This guy's fucking crazy" Barry lightheartedly glared at him for the comment, and batman rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Just go." He commanded, opening the door to the small room with nothing but 2 beds and a min-fridge that they would share for the next 3 to 4 days. The 2 grumbled slightly as they reluctantly walked into the room. Barry moved to the right. Ollie moved to the left, and Batman shut the door. "I still don't understand why I'm here." Barry stated the moment the door was closed. Ollie turned to him with a frustrated look "Because you hurt me! Since when do you get angry!" he practically shouted, only for Barry to shrug his shoulder and through his hands up as if to say "_How the hell should I know?"….. _Well_, _minus the curse word, of course, because speedsters rarely cuss. Barry seemed legitimately confused about the situation, which was slightly worrying Ollie… not that he cares, or anything. _It's like he doesn't even know he hit me. _"Barry, what's going on with you?" Barry just sat there staring off into space while Ollie eventually fell asleep with a very uneasy feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**STILL BEING HELPED BY AMYDIDDLE! AND I DON'T OWN ANYONE! SOME CHARACTER'S BELONG TO AMY, SOME TO ME, AND MOST TO WARNER BROS AND D.C. UNIVERSE.**

**CHAPTER 2**

'Hey Barry, look what he did us. He called you crazy! Obviously he has a pretty low opinion of you, and then he gets you thrown in a box! Come on! Let's do something!' The voice echoed through Barry's mind, 'It's wouldn't take that long, just go over and punch him already!' Another voice, very stern and kind of sounded like a Barry version of Iris, broke the darkness of Barry's mind, 'He hasn't done anything wrong, Revenge. When he called us crazy he was obviously concerned from your lack of control' the two beings stepped out of the darkness and they appeared on the freaked out speedster's shoulder. One was in a reverse Flash uniform and the other was dressed in Barry's work clothes that he had on when the "experiment" happened.

'Barry listen to me, you can't do what he says he is only trying to ruin you,' the mini Barry said tuning to the actual Scarlet Speedster. 'What, no I'm not. I'm trying to make him go from pussy to man, and Ollie over there is only making things worse for him. Look he is staring at us like we're a freak.' "Well, I am confused and talking to my shoulder people, who are really confusing me. Do I do it or not?" Barry didn't notice Oliver walking over to him, "Do what?" he asked confused. "Uuuhhhhh… eat everything in the fridge?" "Don't, Batmen won't give us anymore." With that Ollie walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. 'Just do it now, before he gets too drunk' Revenge insisted on his shoulder. 'Don't you dare, Barry! It will ruin you.' 'Do it, Do It! DO IT!' Revenge ran over to the other and pushed the other Barry off the shoulder, 'Come on Barry, and listen to me. We don't have to worry about that loser anymore, just do it.' Barry glanced at Oliver, who was pretending not to notice Barry's weird conversation between with himself. 'See he is looking at you like your crazy, he hates you. Thinks you are a nothing. Just do.'

"He hates me? I thought we were friends." 'Well obviously he was just being your friend to make fun of you behind your back, show him you aren't someone to mess with,' Barry looked at Oliver again, Ollie had sat on the bottom bunk and was drinking his second beer and seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact with Barry. 'See, he doesn't even want to look at you, he hates you. Let that feeling guide and destroy him…just use the lightning bolts on your head they are sharp enough' 'Don't you dare!' the echo-y voice of patience seemed to call out from somewhere but Barry could barely hear him. Barry was about to make a decision when Ollie came over and placed his concerning hand on Barry's shoulder, unknowingly squishing Revenge. "You ok man?" his face went from concerned to freaked when Barry burst out laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Barry, who was still trying to control his hysteric laughter at the fact that Revenge had been squished, answered "oh, uh… I just thought of something funny, don't worry Ollie." "Um, it's kind of hard not to worry when you've been talking to yourself all day and are now laughing at nothing like a crazy person! Just- just go change into the clothes Dinah brought for us, you can't stay in that all week." "OK- wait, all **week**?" Flash spun around from his previous decent to the bathroom. "Yeah, Batman extended the _'experiment'_." Oliver, who was now dressed in a dress shirt and expensive pants as opposed to his Green Arrow suite, muttered bitterly.

"Shit" Barry muttered angrily which, if it had been someone else, would not have seemed like a big deal, but this was _Flash,_ this was the first time anyone had _ever _heard him cuss. To say Ollie was stunned would be an understatement. "_What_ did you just say?" Barry looked confused, as if he couldn't remember the word he had just muttered mere moments ago "Uhh, I don't know. Does it matter?" "Yes! It does matter! You sounded like me and Roy! Speedsters aren't supposed to cuss!" "I cussed?" Barry asked confused and stunned. "Just- just go change! I… gotta go do something, don't look for me." With that Ollie ran over to the left side of the room and slid under the bed. Barry, with a dazed and confused expression, slowly walked over to the bathroom and changed.

'He's hiding from you Barry,' Revenge appeared on his right shoulder this time, 'He is avoiding you, on purpose. He doesn't want to be around you at all. He hates.' Barry pulled off his costume and started to pull on his clothes, "You're lying, and he is just busy," 'With what? You are locked in a room with nothing to do, what could he possibly do?' "I don't know, he's an arrow. He is always doing weird things," Barry walked out of the bathroom in his normal work clothes without his usual lab coat, 'Go spy on him, what else is there to do?' "Not spy?" 'DO IT!' Barry walked over to the bottom bunk and sat down, "Barry, you are squishing me and my beer stash," Oliver's voice came from under the bed, "Beer stash? When did-when did you? Get a-when-what? Can I have one?" Ollie's head come out from under the bed, "Since when do you drink?" "Does it really matter I'm thirsty." "Go get some water from the bathroom sink." "No that's disgusting!" "I've seen you eat and drink grosser things than that, why does it matter?" "I don't know just give me one." "No, and get up. You're still squishing me." "I'm not getting up until you give me one and it's your fault you're under there any way." "You're being ridiculous!" Oliver climbed out from beneath the bed and went to the other side. "Now I'm sitting on your bed." Barry reached under the bed and pulled out a can. "I win." Ollie lunged at him shouting "MINE!" Barry zoomed out of the way and chugged the drink. "No!" Ollie cried as he fell to his knees in a dramatic fashion.

'As fun as that was, he still doesn't trust you, and I for one say we get rid of him." Revenge appeared once more and Barry's shoulder, ending the lighthearted feeling he had gotten from the over-dramatic argument with his now drunk friend. "No! I don't want to kill anyone! That's terrible!" Patience finally reappeared on his other shoulder 'That's right Barry, don't do it. If you do, I'll take control and make you call Iris and tell her what you did!' The thought of how _that _conversation would go made Barry shudder. 'Really, you're playing the Iris card? I thought I was supposed to be the one that plays dirty.' Patience turned to Barry. 'Just don't do it. You would lose your best friend, the guilt would kill you, Iris would kill you, you'd lose your spot in the Justice League, and never see Wally again.' Barry's eyes widened significantly at the thought of it _that would be a nightmare!_ 'Come on, are you going to listen to this depressing dolt? None of that would happen, who really cares about Green Arrow?' 'Let's see; his fiancé, his son… kinda, the Justice League, and a bunch of rich people. Basically a lot of people with a lot of power.' Patience answered with an aggravated tone. 'Who cares about consequences? All I know is I'm fucking fed up with all this stupid waiting around! JUST KILL HIM ALREADY! Or beat him up if you're too wimpy to kill him.' 'No, no, no, no, you are NOT doing either of those things!'

Ollie sat and watched as Barry muttered to his shoulders. _What the hell is wrong with this guy, if one beer did this then he's not getting any more?_ All of a sudden Barry's face went grave and twisted into a sinister smile, "Oh shit, this can't be good," "What's wrong Ollie." Barry asked in a not-so-comforting tone. Oliver said the first thing that came to mind, "You stole my beer, man! My fucking beer!" "So you care more about your beer than your life?" "Um, well- wait, what was that about my life?" Barry's twisted smile widened, "That it's about to end." He grabbed a knife from under his pillow and lunged toward Ollie. "Where the fuck did you get that?!" Ollie screamed as he dodged away from the oncoming speedster. "I've had it with me the whole time." He answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wha- bu- that's- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ollie's rabbling was interrupted by Barry coming down with the knife.

He narrowly dodged, his leg being scraped in the process. "Ah fuck." He muttered, half cradling his bloody leg as he stumbled to the bathroom and slammed the door. For a brief moment he panicked with the thought that Barry could easily vibrate through when he remembered that everything here was lined with bat tape. Barry scrabbled off the floor outside the door just in time to hear the small _click_ of the locks. "Fuck! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR QUEEN! YOU PIECE OF CHICKEN SHIT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He shouted angrily as he banged on the bathroom door. Ollie pushed himself further back into the corner as Barry's loud ranting only made his forming migraine worse. His leg was bleeding heavily and he was scared out of his mind, which was currently working on overdrive. _What the hell am I going to do? Why is he trying to kill me? Where did he get that knife? How long is it going to take for him to open the door? Where the fuck is Bru- BRUCE! I can call him on my com-link! _

Ollie pressed a button on the device in his ear. "Batman where the hell are you! I know you're watching us and you know what's going on, so HELP ME!" A monotone voice came out from the com-link. "Just try to calm him down, I'm on my way." As soon as the connection ended a hole was finally punched through the door and a hand came out of it. The hand undid the lock and disappeared all in an instant before the door was roughly pushed open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Barry stumbled into the bathroom looking like a crazy drunk who may or may not have tried crack with his drink. His blue eyes were wide and blood shot and his red face was still painted with that large, now slightly annoyed, smile. Ollie was completely freaked by his presence and that feeling grew as Barry said "I made it!" in a too-happy, sing-song-y voice. He swung the knife again, this time hitting Ollie's arms as he tried to block the inescapable blow. The new cut ran up his arm in a jagged line, starting at his wrist and reaching all the way to his elbow. The blood started gushing from the wound immediately and Ollie muttered a muffled phrase that sounded like "Fuck, this is going to _really_ hurt in the morning." Barry then unleashed a full-frontal attack on Ollie. He struggled with him until Ollie's hands were behind his back and Barry was pulling out a rope from the same oh-so-mysterious place where he got the knife. Ollie was hissing in pain because Barry was making sure to place extra force upon his cut. Once his hands were tied Barry lifted Ollie of the ground with his weird new-found strength, and said "This space is too small. Come on Ollie, we're going back to the main room." He dragged a **very** disturbed Ollie out of the small bathroom and onto the floor next to Ollie's bed. "Now you wait here while I go get more supplies!" Barry commanded as he vibrated through the door, which was still lined with bat tape. He reached the other side only to be met with Superman, Dinah, Wonder Woman, and Batman.

Barry went into action immediately. He threw some kryptonite form who-knows-where and jumped away from an oncoming batarang. Unfortunately his efforts to escape were ceased by the horrific scream that escaped Black Canary's mouth. His head was pounding and his ears were bleeding, but he still managed to punch someone, he was too disoriented to see who, before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Barry woke up with a migraine and an unidentified pressure over his chest, waist, and legs. He opened his eyes to find he was strapped to a bed in the Watch Tower's med bay. The brightness of the white wall did not help his head, nor did the endless string of questions running through his mind at top speed. _Why does my head hurt? Why do I need to be restrained? What happened? Where's everyone else? What did I do? The last thing I remember is having a stupid fight with Ollie. _His thoughts were interrupted when Batman walked into the room. "Finally someone's in here! What happened Batsy?" Batman gave him a slightly confused glance, the confusion only noticeable to people who know him well. "You don't remember?" "No, the last thing I remember is stealing a beer from Ollie and him being funny and dramatic about it." This fact was troubling, how could he forget that much? Batman decided to tell the story bluntly instead of sugar coating it like other people would have done. "You tried to kill Oliver, luckily he got away with only a cut on his arm and leg, and then tried to fight me, Clark, Dinah, and Diana until Dinah screamed and knocked you out. You punched Diana in the face before you went down though." Batman was obviously angriest about the last part.

Barry was shocked at the accusations that had just come out of Batman's mouth. _Why would I try to kill Ollie? Who in their right mind would punch __Wonder __Woman?__ Where are Patience and Chao- THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! Chaos must have taken control! But if he took me over then, then how am I supposed to stop him from now on? _Barry's face changed from confused to terrified as his thoughts progressed. "Allen, what's going on?" Batman asked, making sure to not show any of the concern or panic he was feeling inside. "I'm not sure." Barry answered, staring off into space with a thoughtful expression.

In the next room Ollie was complaining loudly. "I will not calm down! I wasalmost murdered, Dinah! What do think I'd be? A happy jolly guy?! I-"Ollie suddenly went slack and his face blank, Dinah even screamed and he didn't react. "Oliver? OLIVER!" Batman came in wondering why she had screamed, "Bruce, Oliver won't react to anything, what the Hell is going on?!" "I'm not sure." "You're the fucking Batman, you're supposed to know!" "That is not a real excuse, and Barry is acting the same way except he is showing emotions that are in reaction to something that must be in his mind. I slapped him in the face and he laughed." "Lucky, can I slap him?" "No, Martian Manhunter should have results soon." Speak of the alien, Martian Manhunter walked through the door with a grave and urgent expression. "We need to go into Oliver's mind."

"What? Why would we need to do that?" asked Dinah, who was slowly inching closer and closer to Ollie. "I don't want any of you in his mind." "I'm sorry, but Flash has entered Oliver's mind and we must retrieve him before he causes any permanent damage." "How the hell did _Flash_ get in his _mind_?" "Either he has mind abilities, which he doesn't, or very strong alternate personalities that contain at least one that has gained too much control." "So… Flash has MPD?" "Technically." "AND HE'S IN HIS MIND?!" Black Canary was now freaking out and completely pissed. "Please refrain from yelling, especially when we get into Oliver's mind. Now can we begin?" Martian Manhunter said calmly before turning to Batman who's only response was a low grumble. Martian Manhunter's eyes began to glow and they all felt a strange sensation, as if they were being thrown harshly into the air, but their feet were planted firmly on the ground. They all blacked out as they entered Ollie's mind.

When they woke up they heard a strange stirring of leaves that stopped when it reached them. They decided to open their eyes only to be met by a familiar face staring curiously down at them. "Hey guys, why are you here?"

**Hey guys. Haha cliff hanger (but it's really easy to figure out). Any way Amydiddle helped me **

_**Amy: I'm right here…and bored**_

**Psyco: Shut up, I'm typing!**

_**Amy: My computer I can do what I want: P**_

**Psyco: Whatever….. Any way, it's going to take me a while to update from now on because I'm grounded for getting B's (crazy right!)**

_**Amy: I personally think it's a Wally dad situation with a brother that beats her up and she gets in trouble for a B…shame **_

**Psyco: No, it's not that bad, and any way the point is I can only sneak onto the computer for a little while at 4 in the morning, and if I get in trouble I'm blaming you guys. Amy will now type the stories then send them to me to put in whatever the heck I want.**

_**Amy: You can't ruin Ollie's mind since I made it…I love it too. I own the character's I'll just take them away if you mess them up :P NO RIGHT S FOR U…I joking I Love u sis…I love u so much I could murder…I mean, uh, Hey look a story about a beaten abused Wally! Bye *leaves***_

**Psyco: Ok, you can leave whenever you want, but this is your house, so it doesn't make much sense. Any way….. Enjoy, favorite, review, kill Amydiddle, whatever you want to do, or I'll murder you slowly.**

_**Amy: What was this about murdering me? You kill me **__**Start it Again **__**dies and all my 50-some followers murder you because they don't know what happens! WE DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ECEPT THE PEOPLE COMEING UP! WHICH ARE MINE NOT HERS! BYE!**_

**Psyco: Well, I own Barry!... I wish… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oliver?" Dinah stared up in shock at the unmasked, face of Oliver Queen, "Uh, yeah?" Oliver steppe back letting Bats and Dinah get up; looking at their surroundings they were in a forest, and looking at Oliver he was in his usual old, faded green shirt and jeans that he hunted in, "Queen where are we?" Oliver rolled his green eyes, "My mind, and let me be the first keeper to welcome thee." "Keeper?" Dinah was confused, "I am the keeper of memories and this is my little forest of them…or at least where I keep my favorites," He turned his back to the pair and started walking before glancing over his shoulder, "Well, aren't you coming? I might as well take you to the Keeper of Thoughts, but I warn you he constantly talks to himself." Ollie continued on letting Batman and Black Canary fall in behind, but before they could get very far two others joined, "Next time, I'll just watch." Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) looked up along with Wonder Woman, "More people in my mind, oh joy." Ollie's smile faltered a bit before he past them, "Come on, we must get to thoughts quickly then you can tell me why you are intruding my personal space." Diana quickly went over to Bruce and Hal just started walking already thinking this was one crazy place.

Patience walked cautiously threw Oliver's forest of memories, "I can't believe Revenge is going to go as far and finally go back to his dominant form of Chaos…does that make me Peace? Uh, at least Justice is always Justice." Patience massage his temple, "Where's smarts or Logic when you need them," he chuckled to himself, his blue eyes still scanning the surroundings for the bright yellow suit that was Revenge, now dubbed chaos. "As long as I bring him back to Bar-our mind everything will be okay…I hope Chaos' little gang on rogues isn't stirring up too much trouble in the mind." He took a few more steps before he hear Oliver's voice coming from behind him on the woodland pass, _dang it, dang it, dang it. Got to hide, got to hide. _Patience, now dubbed Peace, frantically looked around and spotted a cave at the bend if the pass. He quickly went inside and hid in the shadows, hoping Oliver passed by. He didn't, instead he lead a small part of the Justice League in explaining how this was the entrance to the Keeper of Thoughts domain. "…and Thoughts is like one of the top three important keepers, after emotions and before me. May-be he knows where our rogue friend has snuck off to in my woods I call a mind. _Thoughts is one of the most powerful? I should follow in case Chaos is there…but stay as far as I can from Bruce; he is a bat and can probably find me quickly. _He slowly crept out of hiding and followed silently into the dark cave.

Bruce could feel they were being followed, but he wasn't sure if they were being followed by a threat. His thoughts were interrupted by muttering coming from further in the cave, as they got closer it became words, and Ollie's voice. "Well, what do you think is going on?" "I don't know! I'm not that smart!" "Boys, please this isn't the way to act." Memories smiled and rolled his eyes, "OH, goody. You guys get to meet the split-ups with Thoughts." Everyone, besides Batman, looked at each other confused, but when they got in there they under stood. Three Olivares of different ages paced back and forth in a dark room; the words they had just said lit up the ceilings darkness. One Ollie was around 16 and had an orange shirt with an exclamation mark on it and didn't look please, another was about 18 and had a purple shirt on with a question mark, the last one is the one that looked like the Oliver they knew with a pale-blue shirt and the only difference was he has on glasses and seemed troubled. "Can't you two stop your quarrels and out your heads together? We have to figure this out; I don't feel like retracing my thoughts." He looked up to glare at the other two and notice the group at the opening and seemed to look embarrassed. He shooed the two younger ones out before walking over, "I guessed there was a problem seeing how all I can do is think…barely." He eyed the league before turning his worried look into a worried smile, "Let us go outside to talk, some fresh air will do me good."

As they passed by Peace's hiding spot he dared to let out a sigh of relief before following at a safe distance to see what they know, "…So you are telling me you have no idea what he will look like, or how he will act? For once you don't know what to do Bats? This IS a weird day, me the two-some were trying to figure out what was going on." Thoughts' voice carried back through the cave, Peace knew he couldn't walk up to them when they were looking for Chaos, but they needed to know about the threat, an inescapable dangers that lie before them. _If only I was Fearless, or Bravery then I could do it. _His thoughts echoed through his mind…or should I say the thought cave, "Dang it, I should be more careful." He rushed into a dark corner and kept an ear out for the group, but no one came. He slipped out and rushed to catch up. Once they were outside he slipped past and hid in the trees, "Now to find Chaos before, he finds them, or they find him." He rushed into the forest unknowingly being followed by the eyes of a bat.

As the JL and the two Ollies moved down the path, they noticed that Batman seemed very distracted. "Is something wrong BM?" Hal asked the Dark Knight. "There is someone watching us from behind the trees, they caught up to us 2 minutes ago." He answered in a low, indifferent voice. _Shoot, I __**need **__to work on my stealth; _thought Peace as he tried to curl himself into a ball in a feeble attempt to hide from the people conversing about him near by. "Um… ok then… what do we do about it?" Hal questioned at the same moment that the two Ollies shouted "There's **another**** person in our head**?!" Peace, despite his current situation, was laughing at the outburst. That is, until he felt a strong hand grasp his shirt and pull him out from the foliage. "AH! Oh… he, he hey guys… Ow, uh… you think you can loosen your grip a little there Batsy?" Batman just glared and kept a firm grip on Barry's shoulder. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALLEN?!" Dinah shouted angrily at the sight of the man who had attempted to kill her fiancé not to long ago.

**Sorry it took so long guys, amydiddle didn't get to write much until Friday, and I didn't get to work on anything until 1:30 this morning. She wrote most of this chapter' but I wrote the last paragraph and did a little editing. May take a little while to get out chapter 5 out because I'm leaving for Spring break for 5 days, or it could come out tomorrow. Depends on when I pass out. See ya soon, hopefully! **


End file.
